Mixing of components is known. The basic criterion for defining efficiency of a mixing process relates to those parameters that define the uniformity of a resultant mix, the needed energy to create this change in parameters, and the capacity of the mix to maintain those different new conditions. In some technologies, such as the combustion of a biofuel, an organic fuel, or any other exothermic combustible element, there is a desire for an improved method of mixing a combustible element with its oxidant or with other useful fluids as part of the combustion process.
Several technologies are known to help with the combustion of fuel, such as nozzles that spray a fuel within the oxidant using pressurized air, eductors, atomizers, or venturi devices that are sometimes more effective than mechanical mixing devices, these devices generally act upon only one components to be mixed (i.e. the fuel or the oxidant) to recreate a dynamic condition and an increase of kinetic energy. Engines such as internal combustion engines burn fuel to power a mechanical device. In all cases, these engines exhibit less than one hundred percent efficiency in burning the fuel. The inefficiencies result in a portion of the fuel remaining non-combusted after a fuel cycle, the creation of soot, or the burning at less than optimal rates. The inefficiency of engines or combustion chamber conditions can result in increased toxic emissions into the atmosphere and can require a larger amount of fuel to generate a selected level of energy. Various processes have been used to attempt to increase the efficiency of combustion.
In chemistry, a mixture results from the mix of two or more different substances without chemical bonding or chemical alteration. The molecules of two or more different substances, in fluid or gaseous form, are mixed to form a solution. Mixtures are the product of blending, mixing, of substances like elements and compounds, without chemical bonding or other chemical change, so that each substance retains its own chemical properties and makeup. Composites can be the mixture of two or more fluids, liquids, or gas or any combination thereof. For example a fluid composite may be created from a mixture of a fossil fuel and its oxidant such as air. While one type of composite is described, one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that any type of composite is contemplated.
Another property of composites is the change in overall properties while each of the constituting substances retains their own properties when measures locally. For example, the boiling temperature of a composite may be the average boiling temperature of the different substances forming the composite. Some composite mixtures are homogenous, while other are heterogeneous. A homogenous composite is a mixture whose composition locally cannot be identified, while a heterogenous mixture is a mixture with a composition that can easily be identified since there are two or more phases present.
What is needed is a new fluid composite having desirable overall properties and characteristics, and more specifically a new fuel composite with improved property of enhance fuel burning, burn rates, greater heat production from the fuel, better spread of the thermal distribution in an environment, and other such properties. Further, fuel is often sent to a combustion chamber using a pump, since fuel is a liquid it is mostly incompressible. Compressibility allows for compression and expansion and is often desirable. Further, incompressible fluids are subject to great changes in internal pressure when flow is disrupted or pumping is not uniform. What is needed is a fluid composite capable of giving compressibility to a fuel without the disadvantages associated with compressible gases.